Abrázame
by Tina-NSfan
Summary: .¿Te puedo pedir algo? .Por supuesto .¿Me puedes dar un abrazo? .Oh Nick. Post Grave Danger. Nick necesita a alguien a su lado y ese alguien lo necesita a él. Espero les guste!


**Nota de la autora:** nuevamente haciendo de las mías, espero de verdad que les guste este fic porque a mi me gustó muchísimo como quedó. 500 veces después de que escuché la canción que utilicé fue que pensé en escribirlo y lo comencé un día en clase de historia. Se llevó 5 hojas escritas por ambos lados. Nada mal... **Pertenencia:** los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son míos, simplemente los tomo prestados para jugar a mi antojo y darle un poco de felicidad a todos los Snickers del mundo que estamos cansados de tanto GSR... yuk! Tampoco la canción es mía, lo sé, triste. Es de la agrupación Camila. **Dedicatoria:** a mis queridas Paly, Lauchis y Maia... Que las llevo siempre conmigo. A Sara y a River y a todas aquellas personas que han leído alguna de mis historias y han dejado un comentario. También va para Jade.

* * *

Sara Sidle odiaba los hospitales.

Mejor dicho: Sara Sidle odia los hospitales.

Y aquí está, sentada en una fría y sola sala de espera. Un reloj en la pared marca las 6:56am. Enfermeras van y vienen, médicos son llamados a través de los parlantes y paramédicos corren por los pasillos llevando pacientes (1 cada 5 minutos) que desaparecen tras las sólidas puertas de los cubículos de Emergencias.

6:58am, 2 minutos más tarde y aún seguía sentada en la misma silla desde hace 1 hora (58 minutos). La sala vacía en la que se encontraba, comenzaba a llenarse de caras familiares.

_**.Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido, q**__**ue estoy desesperado y según mis latidos **__**no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor.**_

-"Quiere verte"

Al alzar la vista, se encontró con Jillian Stokes. Una mujer a la que acababa de conocer y ya se sentía su admiradora # 1.

-"Quiere verte, Sara"

Repitió, como si a la primera, la chica no la hubiese escuchado.

-"¿Qué hay de los otros?"

-"Ve tu si quiere verte, nosotros podemos esperar un rato más". Respondió un ya más calmado Warrick. "Pero no te tomes toda la mañana", dijo con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios. La ocasión y el stress de toda una noche de agonía no eran muy propicios para sonreír.

-"Ya regreso" dijo al momento que se dirigía hacia el pasillo que daba hacia los cubículos.

-"Tómate tu tiempo". No era necesario que volteara a ver quien había hablado. Lo sabía muy bien.

_**.Y antes de perder de vista mí camino **__**quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino **__**es junto a ti mi amor .**_

7am. Cubículo 3, el segundo a la derecha, y allí estaba bajo las frías y extremadamente blancas sábanas, un pálido y adolorido Nick Stokes.

Al entrar, sintió un desagradable escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Aún las marcas de todo el sufrimiento por el que pasó metido en esa caja y enterrado en medio de la nada, estaban a flor de piel, pero ya el dolor físico estaba cesando gracias a las drogas suministradas. Sin embargo, sabía que todo el trauma estaría vivo por mucho tiempo en su cabeza.

**_.Quédate un segundo más a hacerme compañía _****_y quédate tantito más, quiero sentirte mía._**

-"Hey", dijo a través de la máscara de oxígeno que le acompañaba.

-"Hey tu", aún desde la puerta, le respondió Sara.

Se acercó hasta el borde de la no tan grande cama, cuando él hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentada a su lado.

_**.Y abrázame.**_

-"No preguntaré como te sientes porque eso es bastante obvio. Sólo te diré que todo lo que sufriste, lo sentimos nosotros también cuando te veíamos a través del monitor"

-"Escuché por ahí que fuiste tu quien me encontró"

_**.Y abrázame.**_

Una especie de shock y confusión se registró en su rostro.

Lo único que recordaba en ese momento era el rostro de Kelly Gordon deseando que muriera. A Brass. El estar con el resto del equipo descifrando donde podía estar. El sentirse paralizada cuando lo encontraron sin poder hacer o decir algo.

Kelly Gordon. El vivero donde cultivaba sus flores antes de estar en prisión. Nick.

_**.Y abrázame.**_

-"Si a eso se refiere quien te haya dicho eso, fue un trabajo en equipo. Brass estaba conmigo cuando interrogamos a la hija del hombre que te secuestró"

-"Si, pero Brass no salió corriendo por todo el laboratorio para decir en donde estaba enterrado. Aunque imaginarlo no cuesta nada"

_**.Y abrázame.**_

Era impresionante ver como después de todo lo que pasó, seguía siendo el mismo Nick de siempre. Aunque claro estaba que no duraría por mucho tiempo más.

-"Simplemente recordé una pieza del rompecabezas que descifraba donde te tenía. Sabes, cuando se trata de alguien cercano a ti, te sientes impotente, pero cuando tienes algo importante, reaccionas más rápido que con los demás casos"

-"Hablas como si yo fuese ese alguien cercano a ti", cansándose de la mascarilla de oxígeno, la apartó para poder hablar bien.

_**.Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido **__**tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido **__**que Dios va a ser mejor.**_

-"Sabes que lo eres. Todos ustedes lo son. Somos una familia, recuerdas? Y tu te haz convertido en mi mejor amigo, quien sabe cuando decirme que"

-"Es importante conocerte, sobretodo si no se quiere meter en problemas contigo, Sidle"

Y ahí iba de nuevo.

¿Qué le hacía ser como es, a pesar de todo lo que le pasó esa noche?

Y como si le estuviese leyendo la mente, dijo algo antes de que ella pudiese adelantársele.

-"Si me pongo a llorar o a apartarme de todo, será mucho peor para todos. Trato de no pensar en eso, sabes? Porque sé que cuando duerma y recuerde lo que ocurrió, segundo a segundo, no volveré a ser el de antes"

-"Hablando de experiencias pasadas, Nicky"

**_.Y antes de perder de vista mí camino _**_**quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino **__**es junto a ti mi amor.**_

-"Pues si, pero eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar ahora. Tal vez luego, cuando me invites un par de cervezas"

Si claro, como si entre sus planes estuviese decirle a Sara Sidle que él, Nick Stokes, conoció el miedo a la edad de 9 años.

-"Sé a qué te refieres y no dudes que te las invitaré, tal vez yo te cuente mi experiencia"

Si claro, como si entre sus planes estuviese decirle a Nick Stokes que ella, Sara Sidle, conoció el miedo cuando tan solo era una niña.

-"No puedo esperar"

-"Por supuesto que no. Pero solo para que lo sepas, cada vez que necesites a alguien puedes llamarme. No seré la mejor para dar consejos, pero me gustaría estar allí si lo que necesitas es solo compañía"

_**.Quédate un segundo más a hacerme compañía **__**y quédate tantito más, quiero sentirte mía.**_

-"Sé que nunca he demostrado estar allí cuando necesitas de alguien, que no sé mucho de tu pasado ni de tus temores, pero eres muy importante para mí y quiero que lo recuerdes siempre"

_**.Y abrázame.**_

-"Nick, hablar como si estuviésemos en una despedida"

-"Sara, solo quería decirlo, no hubiese podido descansar en paz si algo me pasaba y no lo decía"

Tomó su mano que descansaba sobre la cama. Enlazó sus dedos con los de ella, los acercó y los besó.

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver este gesto.

Era mucho el sufrimiento que sentía por dentro al verlo así y decir eso. Era mucha la rabia y la impotencia que sentía al verlo así y decir eso.

Simplemente no era justo.

_**.Y abrázame.**_

-"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

-"Lo acabas a de hacer, pero sigue"

-Gracioso. ¿Por qué de todos allá afuera, quisiste verme a mí primero?"

-"¿Y todavía lo preguntas? No me imagino estar con Grissom o Catherine, sobretodo cuando lo que hago es pensar que de alguna forma los decepcioné. No quiero imaginar como está Greggo y mucho menor Warrick, que de seguro hizo lo que me imaginé"

-"Si, aún lo pregunto. Nick, Grissom y Catherine están preocupados a muerte por ti. Estoy segura que como líderes, se sintieron bastante impotentes. Grez está haciéndose el fuerte y Warrick, si es lo que creo que te imaginas, si, pasó así toda la noche"

-"Ves, no hubiese podido estar con ninguno de ellos. Me costó mirar a los ojos a mi propio padre y lo que quería era llorar al ver a mi madre. Tu eres diferente"

_**.Y abrázame.**_

-"Creo que tomaré eso como un cumplido"

No supo que más decir. ¿Por qué Nick le decía todo eso?

-"Deberías, porque fue uno"

-"Nick, estoy segura que los demás quieren pasar para poder descansar al ver que de verdad estás con nosotros de nuevo"

-"Sara, sé que no soy la mejor compañía en estos momentos pero de verdad quiero estar un rato más así, contigo"

_**.Y abrázame.**_

Sus manos aún seguían enlazadas.

Nick dejó atrás el dolor de sus marcas. Sara, bueno, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y ni ella sabía por qué razón.

-"Si eso es lo que quieres, aquí me quedaré. Pero tendrás que hablar con Rick cuando entre reclamando su tiempo para verte"

_**.Dame una razón para quedarme, yo no quiero tu compasión **__**quiero que estés conmigo, hasta que me haya ido.**_

-"No te preocupes"

-"Muy bien"

¿Tienen idea del poder que tiene una persona sobre otra con tan solo verla a los ojos?

-"Sara¿te puedo pedir algo?"

_**.Y abrázame.**_

-"Por supuesto"

En sus ojos comenzaban a asomarse pequeñas lágrimas que rodaban sobre su irritado rostro.

-"¿Me puedes dar un abrazo?"

Tímido, como si de un niño pidiendo a su madre una galleta antes de la cena se tratara.

_**.Y abrázame.**_

-"Oh, Nick"

Y delicadamente inclinó su cuerpo hacia él, a pesar de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba.

Sus brazos la rodearon por la cintura y no pudo contener más las ganas de llorar.

Ella, que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombre, lo dejaba llorar y sacarlo todo. Mientras, muy suavemente, acariciaba su rostro con la punta de los dedos y plantaba delicado besos en su mejilla.

_**.Y abrázame.**_

Así estuvieron durante un rato más.

Sus lágrimas disminuyeron en cantidad y sus manos hacían círculos sobre su espalda como gesto reconfortante, pues, ella también había llorado.

Todo lo que se aguantó mientras trabajaba para encontrarlo. Todo lo que se aguantó mientras esperaba a que saliera el médico tratante. Todo lo que había aguantado desde que entró a la habitación.

Todo lo que aguantó mientras estaba dentro de esa caja. Todo lo que aguantó mientras las hormigas lo comían vivo. Todo lo que había aguantado desde que ella entró a la habitación.

Así que allí estaban los dos, reconfortando al otro en momento de necesidad.

El besó su cabello y la sintió sonreír desde donde se encontraba junto a su cuello. Levantó la cabeza para verlo nuevamente a los ojos y el comenzó a acariciar su cabello, ella sonrió nuevamente y esto hizo que él también lo hiciera.

-"Hey"

-"Hey tu"

-"Nick, sé que no soy la mejor compañía en estos momentos…

-"Shhhh…"

La silenció con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-"Soy yo, quien no es la mejor compañía en estos momentos. Pero sé que si no lo hago ahora, nunca más tendré la oportunidad"

_**.Y abrázame.**_

Pudieron ser las drogas, puso ser ella, a quien él declaró luego su única droga favorita, el mejor de los vicios; sea lo que haya sido, lo llevó a hacer algo que cambió sus vidas para siempre.

La besó.

La besó en los labios.

_**.Dame una razón. Solo dame una razón.**_

Y ella también lo besó.

_**.Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido.**_

Al separarse, un extraño pase de corriente les atravesó el cuerpo, ésta vez, uno bueno.

Al mirar a los ojos del otro, no pudieron evitar pensar que su momento al fin había llegado.

No eran las condiciones más apropiadas para una revelación como aquella, pero la gente suele decir que no importa el lugar o la hora, sino el estar con la persona correcta.

_**.Que estoy desesperado.**_

-"Quédate conmigo, Sara"

-"Siempre. Siempre, Nick"

Haciéndose un poco a un lado, lo que la cama y su adolorido cuerpo lo permitían, ella se acostó junto a él.

Cada uno secando el rastro de lágrimas del otro. Cada uno reconfortando al otro.

Para hablar tenían una vida entera por delante.

_**.No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor.**_

8:48am, 2 horas y 48 minutos luego de haber llegado al hospital, aún seguía odiándolos, pero por ahora, tenía una gran razón para pasar allí todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

1 hora y 48 minutos luego de haber dejado a los otros y entrado a aquella habitación y sabía que aunque se había tomado su tiempo, valía la pena todo.

Los demás pueden esperar un par de horas más.

_**.Abrázame.

* * *

**_

Quedó lindo, verdad? Si, lo sé, no fué nada... lo terminé ésta mañana cuando se me encendió el bombillo y comencé a escribir y escribir como loca, me dolía la mano y todo... Si, sé que quieres más, pero mientras, déjame un review y te complaceré!. Besitos, **Tina.**


End file.
